Tale of the Lone Wanderer
by Necronicus
Summary: A small two-shot story, regarding the after of the Lone Wanderer, post-Enclave destruction. Set three years after.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fallout 3 is the property of Bethesda Game Studios; support and purchase their works.**

 **Author's Notes: This is my Fallout3 fiction, after having played and finished this game, I just had to write this stuff that had haunted me since I completed the game.**

 _Tales of the Lone Wanderer_

 **XXX**

 _How you doing y'all, this is Galaxy News Radio, with your favorite host Three Dog! Summarizing up the latest info, for all you to hear – the Mutants are all but roached from the D.C area, which means your more likely to find a radroach under your bed than a Super Mutant. Raiders have been hunted to extinction, that you might as well rename them Raid-ed instead. And the slavers you ask? Paradise Falls sure seems nice this time around, I hear there is good food, good people and not a slaver for a dozen miles around. And the Enclave? I think I saw one hiding in my trash-can the other day or it could've been my lunch._

 _And to whom to you have to thank for all this you might ask? Look no further than your White Knights in shining steel armor, the Brotherhood and your favorite Wasteland Hero – the one and only, Lone Wanderer. Some might think that due to her reputation, that you might go blind from the sheer light of purity shining from her. I have gazed upon her form and I still have my sight, children._

 _Speaking of the Lone Wanderer, to we really know who she is? What's her name? How was she, before she became the LW? What kind of Nuka Cola does she like?_

 _Well children, you just might want to grab a seat and maybe some snacks to go with that, because today we got a special news story. With us, straight in the studio, we have the Lyoness of the Pride's themself sitting with us, if they are coming after you, then you can either count your lucky stars or count the time before your raiding days are over. People, lets give a big bow-wow-wow, to Sarah Lyons._

 _ **How do you work this thing? Hello?**_

 _You got it Lyons. Welcome to the studio._

 _ **Well. Hello then.**_

 _Now, as I recall you are the leader of the Lyons Pride, the kick-ass team of the Brotherhood – when a problem arises, your the guys and gals who are sent to fix it? Am I correct?_

 _ **That is true.**_

 _Seeing as you have had the most experience in dealing with the Lone Wanderer, we were hoping that you could shed some light on the messiah of this wonderful Wasteland. A kid, whom you think could turn radiated water into pure drinka-oh wait, she already did that._

 _ **I am not sure, that I am the most qualified or most informed person regarding her.**_

 _Oh come now, it has been almost three years since the Purifier was started and since you people blew up the Enclave's base in DC. Since then the problems of the Wasteland have been disappearing slowly, that soon the only problem that people might have around the DC area is a radroach biting on your ankle._

 _ **If you think so.**_

 _Surely you must have some stories to speak about her – what does she like, what is her hopes and dreams?_

 _ **Well...I don't have that kind of knowledge, but I have a few stories and tales about the Lone Wanderer that I could share.**_

 _Now your talking._

 **XXX**

 _Beginning_

 _ **Well, as some of you might know or not. Her name isn't THE Lone Wanderer from Vault 101; her name is Mia to start-off, from Vault 101; don't know her last name, funny thing that her father never told her and she could never fathom to ask him that either. She spoke that her childhood wasn't all day saving people from radroaches and feeding the elderly. She told me, that during her younger years she was the biggest troublemaker in 101. Like seriously, she played the little innocent-kid card so many times, that she could have crowned herself Overseer there if she wanted; she was just so good at manipulating people. That stayed the same for the past nineteen years there.**_

 _ **That changed, when believed it or not, her father scrambled off the finish Project Purity. But, as luck would have it, the Overseer in 101 went crazy about that and wanted her captured or killed. The only reason she had survived, as she told me, was because a friend of her, Amata, had woken her before they could get to her. After that, everything changed you could say. Somebody who could've turned a blind eye to her, risked angering the Overseer and her father, to help somebody that would've been forgotten just as easily as the rest.**_

 _ **She told me, how that first selfess action for her, changed her outlook in life. So that was how, the Lone Wanderer, known as Mia to a few, arrived to Capital Wasteland.**_

 _ **...and believe it or not. The first thing, that she saw in her new life, wasn't the sight of a gun in her face or a gang of slavers wanting to turn her into some cheap sex-slave. She saw her first living man when she arrived near Megaton – and it wasn't a Raider or Scavenger, she encountered a simple beggar, who simply asked for some clean water. You could say, how that moment changed her life from the juvenile troublemaker into your holy messiah of the Wasteland. From there on, she helped anybody she could – for anything that the said needy was willing to share or for free.**_

 _Humble beginnings indeed – saved from death and encountering a thirsty wastelander; bleeding hearts are kind hearts I say. Anything else you got to share?_

 _ **I got a few. So listen up, cause I aint repeating myself.**_

 **XXX**

 _First mission and encounter._

 _ **The first task, that she completed when she arrived, be scared or not – was the defusing of that bomb in Megaton. It was good laugh, when she told this. The Town Sheriff had asked her to diffuse a nuclear bomb, a live one at that. So she just said 'mmh, alright' and got to work, and well you know how that ended, bomb safe and everybody lived. But here is the funny part, she told me, how her only experience with explosives came from playing with cherry-bombs and a few make-shift contraptions of her own in the Vault – added to the fact, that she played red-green-yellow wire with the nuclear bomb in Megaton. So, if anybody from Megaton is hearing this, either your lucky or the Lone Wanderer was even luckier. Anywho, everybody lived so that is the important thing.**_

 _ **When, I first met her. Well, I didn't expect much from her then – I'm upto my neck in Mutant-shit and suddenly this wastelander arrives from out of nowhere, suited in some simple leather outfit and carrying an old hunting rifle. So I'm thinking to myself 'seriously, what the heck'. So she wants to tag along to the GNR, so I thought 'why not', one gun against the Super Mutants is a plus for us and she wasn't shooting at us, so I figured she wasn't a raider, or she just didn't like her odds between us and the Mutants. So we hit the GNR, and I'll admit, she was suprisingly skilled – a simple rifle sure, but damn. She was a crackshot, shooting heads left and right, while my guys were being blasted from cover – she was quick, she moved quick and she had an even quicker trigger finger. I still thought it was just regular survival skills...untill we ran into a Behemoth.**_

 _ **I mean, damn that, I had seen mutants in my life, but that fucker was big, really big. Took down one of our guys in an instant, smashed us into the dirt as well – the only reason we were still breathing, was because the Lone Wanderer decided to take on that freak with a rifle, a couple of headshots and lucky calls, we were rewarded with one big and dead hunk of meat.**_

 _ **I still can't seem to grasp the reality on how a group of trained soldiers were bested by a young woman with a rifle.**_

 **XXX**

 _Life and Companions_

 _ **I can't say much about her travels after then, seeing as while she was exploring the Wasteland I was busy with my own missions. I only met up with her, once we decided to recapture the Purifier from the Enclave. She was then shadowed by a dog and a Super Mutant. Yeah, you heard me, a real and living Mutant – and this one seemed to intelligent, and friendly, believe it or not. The dog, meh, seemed okay, useful too.**_

 _ **The mutant, well, I had the urge to shoot him, well more than an urge – but Mia, had forbidden anybody from harming her companions on pain of, wait let me remember the line. Under 'pain of being brutally shot-full of laser and plasma, and having your bodies dumped into a forgotten whole in the sea, which I will proceed to nuke the crap out of'. We shut-up after that, figured we just observe and record the relationship with the mutant. It could've been useful to understand Super Mutant biology and mental prowess.**_

 _ **After the Purifier, well I'm glad I didn't shoot him, what was his name, Fawkes, yup. Okay fellow I think, he was the one to activate the Purifier, seeing as the chamber itself was bathed in deadly radiation and neither I nor Mia could go inside without being deep-fried into a crisp. Carried us out of there too, once the energy spike knocked me and Mia out. After that, we blew up the Enclave' base, got a lot of tech, goodies and started to make the Wasteland a better place.**_

 _ **...was she a nuisance, once you got to know her. Hehe, I'll say this – nobody should be that silent in armor. Like seriously, she was so skilled in sneaking and picking locks, that I seriously wondered if she came from a Vault and not from some shady village in the Wasteland. She had a habit of going through everybodies personal possessions, she returned them later, but she just had such a habit of causing mayhem around the Citadel. She sneaked into somebodies room, picked the lock on their personal locker and usually left them with a note saying: 'Get your stuff back from the me. Signed LW'. I had the idiocy of trying to stop her – I started changing the locks on my personal quarters, everytime she managed to pick it open, damn be. That continued for a month, until I had it upgraded into a steel door with a terminal password, that stopped her. Only for her to start searching for other ways to get into my quarters. But, I could say that her mischief ways helped us work out a few flaws and bugs in our security – she all took it for laughs and joy.**_

 _ **She proved useful, when she wasn't out causing chaos in the Citadel or having a firefight with anybody she deemed was hostile or 'evil' or stupid. Damn be, you should've seen the work she could do with a wrench and hammer, for somebody who could be silent, she could also be very loud. She could fix the most smashed up gun or repair armor, that looked to be something that a Super Mutant ate for lunch. You brought something to her and she got it working again – helped shave off fixing the Prime by an entire year. We even had a test, to see if she could repair anything. We brought forward Gunny' old smashed-up armor, told her we needed this repaired ASAP and we hid all of her stuff – except for a hammer, a torch, a camera and an old missile launcher. Gunny seemed to happy with the new armor, than he did with the one he was wearing. So, nuff said.**_

 _ **Medical skills, don't get me started, saved a lot of good soldiers – she was a born sniper, engineer and damn be, when you screamed medic, you could hope to see another sunset with her on your team. She could lessen your pain, stop bleeding, set bones and knew the best place to ease muscle tension. I think she got those skills from her father – a builder of life and tech, a scientist...with a gun.**_

 _Sounds like nothing could stop the Lone Wanderer._

 _ **Oh, I got a few stories of her failings too.**_

 **XXX**

 _The dirty secrets_

 _ **I had invited her, one day to a sparring match in the Courtyard. Figured we blow-off some steam and relief tension, seeing as the Prides had been cleaning-up mutants, feral ghouls and other creature shit all day. So me and her get into our stances – she charges in, boom. I easily take her down, and got her leg into a hold. I wasn't even trying then, one move and the Lone Wanderer is crying uncle on the ground. Hehehe, we went for three rounds only. I stopped halfway at the third round, once her insults had degraded into 'I'm telling your dad; your bigger than me; and your a meanie'. Never seen the Prides so keeled down from the laughter. Still, word of advice, don't try taking her in close-quarters, she was packing more firepower after that incident than Liberty Prime himself.**_

 _ **Her aim sucks with large guns, I'm guessing she doesn't like all that weight on her, she isn't as strong as the other members or she just plain doesn't like using a minigun.**_

 _ **Oh yes, and NEVER, let her near a terminal, EVER.**_

 _Why is that?_

 _ **Put her infront of one, and I'll bet that half an hour later, that computer terminal might be nothing less than a box of circuits and bolts. One time, we asked her to update her status in our archives. Scribe Jameson was ill that day, and I was busy with my own stuff, we figured that she could handle that stuff on her own. Forty-five minutes, me and the rest of the Brotherhood are alerted to loud screaming coming from the Library – suprise, suprise once we saw the Lone Wanderer, spouting curses that even an psycho-addict wouldn't think of in his haze, smashing one of our terminals with a pipe, She fixed that thing later, but we never let her near a terminal again; and she herself didn't seem bothered by it.**_

 _ **What else...oh, do you know that she is part cyborg?**_

 _Your kidding? Our messiah of hope, is part deadly war-machine?_

 _ **Nah, it not like that. She doesn't have some cyber cannon hidden in her arm. Just a few parts of her left hand – she told me, that one encounter with a pack of ghouls, ended with one bugger biting off her thumb and two fingers. She had repaired that area by installing some parts she had scavenged from rogue bots. The work she had done to her hand was good, no infection, disabilty or disfigurement at all. We had a few of our Scribes help her upgrade that part, so it would look no different from her other hand – color, shape and all.**_

 **XXX**

 _Closure_

 _ **Well, guess that sums-up most of the stories I got of her. Her pet dog still hangs around the Citadel, helpings us clear-out any radroach infestations. Fawkes, her Mutant-buddy, last I recall he was scouting out any remaining Super Mutant holdouts – utlizing Power Armor that Mia had designed just for him; so if anybody sees a large mutant wearing Brotherhood Armor, I advice not to shoot at him. Mainly because, he'd easily kill you and you'd be angering the Lone Wanderer. And trust me, once she gets pissed, not even an orbital strike could stop her. Ask the Enclave...if you can find any.**_

 _Guess that is all the time we got left for this amazing show. But if you don't mind this ol'dog for asking and the Wasteland for also wondering. What has happened to the Lone Wanderer, we haven't seen her in many months. Some Talons claiming that they have already whacked her or something. Is the Lone Wanderer still among us? Wandering the Wastes in search of new adventures? Has her trouble-filled life finally caught up to her?_

 _ **Oh don't worry about that, it just means that trouble hasn't found her yet. I can personally vouch, and say that the Lone Wanderer is alive and kicking-ass. Sure she is seen less nowadays, but I believe it is only because we are finally returning to some sense of normality in this world. People are able to handle themselves more often and the Wasteland isn't the same death-trap that it used to be almost three years ago.**_

 _You heard it live from the source, Lyoness Sarah herself, children. The Tales of Wanderer, live from GNR, now for some music..._

 **XXX**

 **A/N: That was my short-description story about my Fallout 3 stats. Regarding me maxing-out SW, Repair, Medicine, Lockpicking, Sneaking and being a good girl.**

 **With ending up with sucky stats in unarmed, melee weapons and big weapons. And still being stuck with the computer-hacking minigame for nearly seven hours into the game before I realized how it worked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fallout 3 is the property of Bethesda Game Studios; support and purchase their works.**

 _Tales of the Wanderer II_

 **XXX**

The trip from the GNR outpost to the Citadel took Sarah and her Prides the better part of the morning, so they arrived back at their home around midday. Their encounter along the way being only the occasional Deathclaw or some rad-scorpion. Albeit one encounter had managed to dent her helmet, so she would need to get it fixed, once back at the Citadel.

The Citadel itself had changed much on the outside, as the area was far different from three years ago – it was twice as large now. Inside life was slowly blooming. The Brotherhood was slowly growing - having cleared out Vault 87 and the Super Mutant threat thanks to information from Mia and her mutant companion Fawkes; the Lone Wanderer personally liberating Paradise Falls from the slaver menace; Raiders showing their ugly faces lesser as the Brotherhood managed to secure and rebuild the area of DC; the Enclave itself being head-hunted out of the Wasteland after they had wounded the Lone Wanderer' pet dog.

Elder Lyons had even received word that other Brotherhood members were slowly migrating towards the Capital Wasteland – with access to large amounts of fresh clean water, tech that the other Chapters could only dream of and the might of Liberty Prime; the Capital Wasteland detachment had grown from its small group into a very powerful force – all the more since the Brotherhood in others parts of North America had slowly declined, Lyons and his group had grown in power. Their large success in securing their area, gathering and developing technology had even promoted the idea, that D.C could become a new central base for the Brotherhood of Steel. While some thought that the other members might not share the 'help the wasteland' mentality, Elder Lyons had jovially replied to it being simply 'politics'.

Nonetheless, arrivals were slowly trickling into the Citadel, members from far and wide. Some in large groups, some with only a handful of members, with tech that she had never seen wearing armor that looked to be fresh-made of the assembly line, others barely staying alive with armor rusted and being held together only with wonderglue and duck-tape.

So like many others before her, she made her way towards the armory, where Knight-Scribe Vault – could aid in fixing her dented up helmet. Inside the Citadel, everything was buzzing with activity: Scribes were moving from room to room, carrying tech and gadgets that only some of them knew; Knights and Paladins moving about, as they prepared to venture into Wasteland to search for more technology to bring back; and even small kids were among the crowd, lead by Junior Scribes.

With survival against external threats eliminated, it was only natural for the Brotherhood to slowly start to deal with internal problems – there wasn't much danger of being pushed out of the Citadel anymore, so the Brotherhood as a result was slowly starting to expand and teach the next generation. Among them were even kids, that had no connection with the Brotherhood but were straight from the desolate area or simple orphans, starving and weak.

One of Elder Lyons demand was for the acceptance of non-Brotherhood people into the Order – part being reason for the abilty to grow and prevent decline, like before due to their isolationist ways, and the other being his personal wish to aid the wastelanders. A few of the other Branches disagreed with that statement, but several others had agreed to that term – partly for the reason because many other members had enlisted and even recruited other members into the Order, once their numbers had started to fall dangerously low – the other option being the Mojave Chapter, which was lock-downed and in-conflict with the NCR, so it seemed like a small price to pay for most. It was evetually accepted for Washington D.C, to become a haven for learning and progress – so in the near future, the Brotherhood could maybe in time reclaim North America entirely. It was a pipe-dream, but it was a dream to achieve towards.

"Welcome, friend. Anything you need – repairs, medicine, a good joke? Knight-Scribe Vault has got it all," addressed the woman who ran the place, once Sarah had arrived inside the Armory – it had been enlarged to handle the amount of people coming in and needing repairs or wanted to store their weapons. Sleeping on a nearby bench was also a gray-brown dog, who gave Sarah a quick look before returning to his slumber.

"Mia...its me. Sarah," she replied, removing her helmet and revealing her face. Said Knight-Scribe Vault, AKA Mia or also known by her nickname the Lone Wanderer simply sighed at her antics, albeit she did have a slight smile on her face.

"Damn it Lyoness. How many times, must you people pull that joke. Its not funny, when there are hundreds of you guys wearing that same shit, and not one with a name-tag bolted onto it," said Mia.

"Oh, but you started these antics and jokes. Should've figured you end up being the butt of the jokes, sooner or later," replied Sarah, chuckling into her hand.

"Haa-thy-haa. Laugh it up, not funny when I stick a pulse grenade into your bed," said Mia, grinning.

"Alright, lets save the jokes for later. I need my helmet fixed," said Sarah, presenting Mia with her dented helmet.

"Scorpions?"

"Scorpions."

"Damn be, I hate those things. I have had to fix almost a hundred things, because those things just like to keep jab-jab-jabbing at you," sighed Mia, as she looked over the helmet. She soon set it down onto her workbench, which seemed to have a dozen other stuff placed on it – which seemed to be two laser rifles, five plasma rifles, a gatling laser, three pulse grenades and a toaster.

"Need any help?" asked Sarah, once she saw the amount of work she had.

"Meh, this stuff will be fixed by dinner. Should've seen what I had to do this morning – we had three guys joining us from afar. One had his body-armor rusted shut, from the lack of repairs, so I had to pry it open with the occupant inside," replied Mia.

"And the toaster?"

"Gunny got mad again, and threw that old thing at another recruit again," said Mia. "Nice story about me. But did you really have to tell the entire Wasteland about my problem with computers?"

"It was either that, or have them hear the reason, why we keep the alcohol locked behind a steel door. Or the fact that your drinking makes-up a third-quarter of the consumption in the Citadel."

"Hey, I'm off that. Remember?" replied Mia.

"So..." started Sarah, getting a mischevious look in her eyes.

"So what?" asked Mia, confused.

"How are you and Knight Daniel?" asked Sarah, chuckling at the sight of the Lone Wanderer blushing.

"None of your bees-wax," replied Mia, hiding her face.

Sarah Lyons merely continuing her chuckling, as the mere thought of the great Lone Wanderer - messiah of virtue, reaper of mutants, and last hope of humanity being attracted to someone. Albeit, now it seemed natural, she was human like so many of them. She had needs and likely cared for someone special in her life too. So it was a suprise, when Sarah Lyons had caught Mia chatting with a member from the Prides one day; more so than usual, and the way how she acted around him seemed strange at first – she could inspire many and offer many a words that could defuse a conflict, yet in this chat she seemed to be at a loss for words. So Sarah had poked her nose around to see what was going on. It seemed, that she was seeing one called Knight Daniel – it seemed strange at first, as Daniel didn't seem much different from the rest of the group. Only when she searched deeper into her member, did she start to see a pattern.

Mia, as the Lone Wanderer, was a person whom was jovial, care-free, flirty and often a prankster. She liked to engage from afar, taking her time and avoiding getting shot or spotted in a firefight – taking precision-shots from afar with her bullet-based sniper rifle. She favored stealth, suprise, speed, traps and the element of suprise to win her battles.

Knight Daniel, was a complete opposite of Mia. Daniel was silent, loyal, brave and took many things seriously. He liked to be loud, busting-in and mowing down enemies with his gatling laser. His strategy was raw firepower and brute force, as Lyons had seen him many times in combat; and he could easily punch-out a ghoul. He lacked the many jack-skills that Mia possessed, but for being a simple soldier, he made out to be one of the best – as he was still ranked the best hand-to-hand fighter in the Citadel according to rumours.

She hadn't paid much attention to it – until she heard _the_ sounds, coming for her personal quarters. Plainly said, that had been almost two years ago, and since then Lyoness of the Prides had become an almost older sister to said Wanderer. As they had spent so much time in mutant-blood and ghoul-drool, it was bound to happen that the older member of the group wanted to contain and mold the energy of the younger member. It started out akward at first, as Mia had lost her father and had no siblings to grow-up with and Sarah had no experience barring from barking orders.

When did it develop it a sibling relationship neither knew, just that it simply progressed into it one day. All the more sweeter became their relationship, once she had told Sarah the reason, why she was seen less and less around the Wasteland.

"Have you told him?" asked Sarah.

"Not yet..." replied Mia, rubbing her hands.

"Damn it, Mia. You promised you'd tell him, this morning," said Sarah.

"I got nervous, okay!" replied Mia. It was rather humorous to see the person who could face five Super Mutants and a dozen Deathclaws a day get nervous around a simple guy.

"If you won't tell him, I will," said Sarah, crossing her arms.

"No fair!"

"Is fair, he is member of the Prides. Anything that could affect his performance is my responsibility," replied Sarah.

"Your a meanie!" said Mia, sticking her tongue at Sarah.

"Will you stop being so childish, you both like eachother. What is scaring you?" asked Sarah, from Mia who looked troubled.

"Okay. Fine, I'll tell him at supper tonight," replied Mia.

"Infront of everybody?" asked Sarah, grinning at the thought of the Lone Wanderer doing that.

Mia merely shrugged at that question. "Might as well for the entire Brotherhood to hear it, no use in hiding it or beating around the bush. As you say."

"See you then?"

"See ya then," replied Mia, as she returned to her duties as the resident repairer-medic-techist.

 **XXX**

Later at supper, it would seem that the Lone Wanderer might be getting cold feet, as Sarah saw said individual, sitting next to several other members – namely as far away from Knight Daniel as possible; while several times, peeking towards his way to see if he was still seated. Eventually, after having witnessed this pathetic sight for nearly an hour, Sarah broke the silence with a cough.

"Attention all! My fellow brothers and sisters, from afar and near. It has come to my attention that one member of ours, namely Knight-Scribe Mia Vault, or as some of us know her as the Lone Wanderer, has wished to speak of a certain predicament that has troubled her for some time now," spoke Sarah, as Mia shrank down into her seat, until the entire room gazed towards her – members both old and new, even Elder Lyons himself stopping his eating to look at her.

Mia herself, rising from her seat and looking a nervous wreck at that point. "Well um...the things is I...I mean me...we...us...it has been for sometime we...I have...I am...I liked to inform that I...uhh...I am about...I want to..."

At her stuttering most returned to their meal, before Mia shut her mouth and yelled out her reply.

"IM PREGNANT!"

At that answer, most of the members in the hall, in a comical fashion spat most of their current eatable onto the table or into the person opposite of them. Sarah Lyons merely shaking her head in mild amusement at the sight, that Mia had caused.

"...Knight Daniel...ding-ding...good job..." sighed Mia, avoiding eye-contact with said Knight, whom seemed to be frozen in his seat.

"This is most wonderful news, I was still most intrigued once I heard, that you had decided to stay and aid the Brotherhood in our quest. But I seem known, that your reasons are more deep than I had imagined, I do believe congratulations are in order," spoke Elder Lyons, whom had walked from his table towards Mia. Giving said Hero of the Wastelands, whom had given the Wasteland and their Order so much, a good grandfatherly hug. "I do believe somebody else, would want to thank you as well."

Mia turned around from the hug and saw that Daniel, had risen-up from his seat and seemed to staring at her, loss at words.

"So...that was why...you were so...driven...with my equipment..." spoke Daniel, and failing miserably at that too. With said Wanderer being as silent as a mouse at that.

"Will you two just kiss and get it over with?!" asked Sarah, breaking the uncomfortable silence that started to develop between the two.

Mia merely shrugging at that reply, and simply jumped into Daniel, starting to kiss the Knight like crazy. With said Knight trying to not fall over with the woman who kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Albeit, he kissed her back too.

'Finally!' thought Sarah, as the result of the messings of an older sister ended up with said bond-sibling ending up with somebody who she loved. Sarah adding to the drama, by standing-up and starting to clap at the sight – several members of the Brotherhood soon joining in her wake, with several others soon starting to congratulate the lucky couple.

"I'm seriously sticking that pulse grenade in your bed!" yelled Mia, as she was swarmed with congratulations and hugs.

"No you won't, your spouse won't let you..." giggled Sarah. More so of the thought, that she might be called auntie one lucky day.

 **XXX**

 **A/N: Don't hate because I'm a tree-sap.**

 **Support Fallout 3, New Vegas and the upcoming Fallout4. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please leave a review, before you leave.**


End file.
